ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2014/May
May 1 Twitter :"Ready to rave? #3days till The ARTPOP Ball" 5-1-14 Twitpic 001.jpg Out in Fort Lauderdale, Florida Gaga was seen out in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, USA. She took pics with her fans. 5-1-14 Out in Fort Lauderlade 001.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears a sunglasses by Tom Ford and a pacifier by A-Morir. May 2 Leaving the BankAtlantic Center in Fort Lauderdale Gaga was spotted at Bank Atlantic Center for her rehearsal in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. 5-2-14 Heading in Fort Lauderdale, Florida 001.JPG 5-2-14 Heading in Fort Lauderdale, Florida 002.JPG 5-2-14 Heading in Fort Lauderdale, Florida 003.JPG :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Schott, shoes by Azzedine Alaïa and sunglasses by Tom Ford. May 3 Twitter :"Just two more sleeps until #TheARTPOPBall #iLoveRehearsal ���� pic.twitter.com/4oiO6rvC6U" 5-3-14 Twitpic 001.jpg :"1 day till we RAVE. IM Not Kidding! GET OUT YOUR PACIFIER SEASHELLS DREADLOCKS AND GARDEN PANTIES" LittleMonsters.com :"1 day till artRave" 5-3-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg May 4 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: BB&T Center 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 005.jpg 5-4-14 Venus - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-4-14 Just Dance - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 007.jpg 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 001.jpg 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 003.jpg 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 002.jpg 5-4-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-4-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.png The artRAVE Ball Tour Interlude.jpg 5-4-14 Bad Romance - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-4-14 Bad Romance - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-4-14 Gypsy - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-4-14 Backstage at BankAtlantic Center in Florida 001.jpg|Backstage 5-4-14 Backstage at BankAtlantic Center in Florida 002.jpg May 5 Twitter May 6 Twitter :"Just had a preliminary preshow sweat ala hot yoga I'm so excited to party with HOTLANTA #RaverProblems #MONSTER LOVE pic.twitter.com/xUpw4Q0awP" 5-6-14 Twitpic 001.jpeg :"LETS GO! Trend it #artRAVEatlanta My digital popstar friend Hatsune Miku is up next!" :"I love her so much she's from our planet! #HatsuneMiku #artRaveOpener I'm jealous of that quick change! http://instagram.com/p/nrKOTPJFED/ ''" :"@''" :Lady Gaga wears a bikini by Maria Ke Fisherman (SS14C) and sunglasses by Natasha Morgan. Instagram :"I love her so much she's from our planet! #HatsuneMiku #artRaveOpener I'm jealous of that quick change!" 5-6-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/nrKOTPJFED/ artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Philips Arena 5-6-14 Just Dance - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-6-14 MANiCURE - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-6-14 Backstage at Philips Arena in Atlanta 001.jpg|Backstage 5-6-14 Backstage at Philips Arena in Atlanta 002.jpg May 7 Instagram :"Show #2 broke my heel. Only a mentally insane person would break their heel dressed like an octopus, have no idea, and keep dancing. #artRave" 5-7-14 Instagram 001.jpg :"Gypsy Life" 5-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter LittleMonsters.com :"S-L-A-Y" 5-7-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg May 8 Instagram :"Asia Makes It Rain" 5-8-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/nwXQ5ppFNL/ Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Consol Energy Center 5-8-14 Paparazzi - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-8-14 Applause - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-8-14 Backstage at Consol Energy Center in Pennsylvania 001.jpg|Backstage 5-8-14 Backstage at Consol Energy Center in Pennsylvania 002.jpg Out in Pittsburgh 5-8-14 Out in Pittsburgh 001.jpg 5-8-14 Out in Pittsburgh 002.jpg May 9 Instagram :"Asia Makes it Rain II (I love my dog so much it's literally an illness)" 5-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/nyAOxUpFB4/ :"Asia makes cute faces ����I love her ��" 5-9-14 Instagram 002.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/nyIE8eJFNx/ Twitter :"Asia Makes it Rain II (I love my dog so much it's literally an illness) http://instagram.com/p/nyAOxUpFB4/ ''" :"''Pittsburgh u were BRILLIANT AMAZING last night Your stories touched my heart & your energy was limitless. ARTPOP is in full creative force ��" May 10 LittleMonsters.com :"#artRave pic right before Swine! ��" 5-10-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Twitter :"#artRave pic right before Swine!�� - http://bplane.co/6Qw4NW hands were in the air the whole show!" :"I'm so excited for tonight CONNECTICUT we are gonna give you a show you will never forget! We love you see you soon! ������������ #artRave" :"@mKiK808 thank you! We love and miss u!" :"ARE U READY MOHEGAN SUN #21min trend it #artRaveConnecticut post your pictures!" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Mohegan Sun Gaga debuted a new wig during Act IV of the show which she only wore for tonight. Gaga also wore a clear cloak during Fashion! in addition to the angel wings leotard outfit. 5-10-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-10-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-13-14 Fashion - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-10-14 Backstage at Mohegan Sun in Connecticut 001.jpg|Backstage 5-10-14 Backstage at Mohegan Sun in Connecticut 002.jpg May 11 Twitter :"�� BatAngelPig - http://bplane.co/uXJGhu" :"Thank you for all my beautiful Mother's Day messages, been with my mom and sister all day. I am so thankful god brought you all to me. ������" LittleMonsters.com :"��''" 5-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Instagram :"''Asia doesn't like when I go to yoga ��" 5-11-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/n4E3_YpFAO/ May 12 Twitter :"@MaryJaneHistory they are the sweetest I have ever seen! Thank you for posting ������ little angels!" :"Are u READY DC? I love you! I can't wait to hug and squeeze you!" :"DC crowd was so incredible. I just love how we slowly crack though America, your party weirdness rising like tentacles ��love you" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Verizon Center Gaga returned to using the blonde bob wig for Act IV. 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 003.jpg 5-12-14 Backstage at Verizon Center in Maryland 001.jpeg|Backstage Leaving the Verizon Center in Washington 5-12-14 Leaving the Verizon Center in Washington 001.jpg 5-12-14 Leaving the Verizon Center in Washington 002.jpg May 13 Twitter :"@OscarCOfficial omg! The Phoenix has not yet risen!" :"I am playing Madison Square Garden tonight! It's my hometown arena, and I couldn't feel more grateful and proud to be back! ������ I love NY" :"Asia thinks she's a mermaid �� http://instagram.com/p/n8rqOyJFHU/ ''" :"''We're back at Madison Square Garden! Just a hometown girl livin' the dream. I belong to u NY. #SoldOut" 5-13-14 Twitter 001.jpg Instagram :"Asia thinks she's a mermaid ��" 5-13-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/n8rqOyJFHU/ Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment and meeting with her fans. 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a leather jacket Balmain, a bonnet by Dope, sunglasses by Persol and boots by Azzedine Alaïa. Outside at Madison Square Garden in NYC 5-13-14 Twitter 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Madison Square Garden 5-13-14 Backstage at MSG in NYC 001.jpg|Backstage 5-13-14 Backstage at MSG in NYC 002.jpg 5-13-14 Backstage at MSG in NYC 003.jpg Leaving the MSG in NYC 5-13-14 Leaving the MSG in NYC 001.jpg 5-13-14 Leaving the MSG in NYC 002.jpg May 14 Twitter :"We had an absolutely killer show last night. The rave was electric, and the audience unforgettable! Thank u NY you make my dreams come true!" :"Asia gotta selfie with T.I ����#AsiaTIselfie http://instagram.com/p/n_KzFFJFBm/" Instagram :"Asia gotta selfie with T.I #AsiaTIselfie" 5-14-14 Instagram 001.jpg :"Asia sleeps with her mommy after MSG" 5-14-14 Instagram 002.jpg Avatar Studios Gaga was seen leaving her apartment and arriving and leaving the Avatar Studios in NYC. 5-14-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-14-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-14-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 5-14-14 Arriving at a Building in NYC 001.jpg 5-14-14 Leaving a building in NYC 001.jpg Leaving the Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 5-14-14 Outside at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 5-15-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-15-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg May 15 Twitter :"@tommylondon what was that quote you told me last night? was it really David Lee Roth Im not sure.. it was good #pearlsGIRLS" :"You know why it's so lonely at the top? Because it's too crowded at the bottom. - @DavidLeeRoth" :"I tried to leave Philly without eating a cheesesteak I failed. The crowd was too good tonight! #artrave http://instagram.com/p/oC8injJFBO/ ''" Instagram :"#artRAVE''" 5-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg 5-15-14 Instagram 002.jpg :"I tried to leave Philly without eating a cheesesteak I failed. The crowd was too good tonight! #artrave" 5-15-14 Instagram 003.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen again leaving her apartment with her boyfriend Taylor Kinney, and she meeting with her fans in NYC. 5-15-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 5-15-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Wells Fargo Center 5-15-14 Backstage at Wells Fargo Center in Pennsylvania 001.jpg|Backstage 5-15-14 Backstage at Wells Fargo Center in Pennsylvania 002.jpg ''Absolut'' Lounge 5-15-14 Absolut Lounge Press at Wells Fargo Center in Pennsylvania 001.jpg 5-15-14 Absolut Lounge Press at Wells Fargo Center in Pennsylvania 002.jpg May 16 Twitter Instagram :"''Snoring puppies. It's dark but she sounded so cute! ������" 5-16-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/oD2sQpJFGZ/ LittleMonsters.com May 17 Twitter :"DETROIT u better hold on to your booze liquor and fucking fashun, tonight we celebrate #monsterstyle. Send me pics of your outfits I'll RT!" :"pic.twitter.com/lOMslEcBHx" 5-17-14 Twitpic 001.jpeg :"Being a champion is not about how hard you can hit, it's about how hard you can BE hit and still get back up fighting." :"@PrincessDie96 the cutest there is!" :"You think you know, but you have no idea. http://instagram.com/p/oH31RPJFFe/ ''" :"@MTV ��''" :"@MTVBuzzworthy ��" Instagram :"You think you know, but you have no idea." 5-17-14 Instagram 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Joe Louis Arena Bn4-d4DCQAExRkC.jpg|Backstage 5-17-14 Backstage at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit 002.jpg Extra Interview : Main article: Extra '' 5-17-14 Extra 001.jpg May 18 Twitter :"@RIAA @RedOne_Official I'm so happy we wrote that wondrous song together, <3''" :"At the bar with my dawg http://instagram.com/p/oJitXWpFBp/ ''" :"''Cleveland Ohio, it's been such a long time I can't wait to get this party going! Grab a drink and get ready to have a killer time!!!!! ������" Instagram :"Fozzi �� Asia �� Stella" 5-18-14 Instagram 001.jpg :"An AsiaDaily post :)" 5-18-14 Instagram 002.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/oI8EVWpFC_/ :"At the bar with my dawg" 5-18-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-18-14 Instagram 004.jpg Out and about in Detroit Gaga was spotted leaving Detroit in the morning. 5-18-14 Leaving Detroit 001.jpg 5-18-14 Out in Cleveland 001.jpeg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Quicken Loans Arena 5-18-14 Backstage at Quicken Loans Arena in Ohio 001.jpg|Backstage 5-18-14 Backstage at Quicken Loans Arena in Ohio 002.jpg May 19 Twitter Instagram May 20 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Xcel Energy Center 5-20-14 Backstage at Xcel Energy Center in Minnesota 001.jpg|Backstage 5-20-14 Backstage at Xcel Energy Center in Minnesota 002.jpg 5-20-14 Backstage at Xcel Energy Center in Minnesota 003.jpg 5-20-14 Backstage at Xcel Energy Center in Minnesota 004.jpg Out in Saint Paul 5-20-14 Out in St. Paul 001.jpg May 21 Instagram Twitter At Gillette Children's Specialty Healthcare in St. Paul 5-21-14 At Gillette Children's Hospital in St. Paul 001.jpg 5-21-14 At Gillette Children's Hospital in St. Paul 002.jpg 5-21-14 At Gillette Children's Hospital in St. Paul 003.jpg 5-21-14 At Gillette Children's Hospital in St. Paul 004.jpg Out in Saint Paul 5-21-14 Out in St. Paul 001.jpg May 22 Twitter :"This JUDAS video re-make is a MUST-WATCH. I love it! And I Love the kids who made it! ��https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=757816674241484" :"I'm SO EXCITED for tonight's show in Winnipeg, Canada It's gonna be a wild SOLD-OUT SHOW Were about to lock the doors and rave #monsterstyle" :"My insanely talented sister @germmonster318 is exhibiting a dress from her current collection at SAKS 5th Avenue in NY! Go and see it, I am!" Out and about in Winnipeg 5-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 001.jpg 5-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 002.jpg 5-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 003.jpg 3-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 004.jpg|2 Leaving Hotel in Winnipeg 5-22-14 Leaving Hotel in Winnipeg 001.jpg 5-22-14 Leaving Hotel in Winnipeg 002.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: MTS Centre 5-22-14 Backstage at MTS Centre in Manitoba 001.jpg|Backstage May 23 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 5-23-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 5-23-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 004.jpg 5-23-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 005.jpg Instagram Twitter :"Happy Birthday to a most meaningful record + moment in my life. Born This Way, cheers around the world to the paws who spread love w/ it ��" :"monsters wait outside in the rain all day to celebrate RT @fabuleuxpaxvali: Group pic w/ Gaga! THE AVANT GARDE QUEEN pic.twitter.com/DVZ3d2Lh90" Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen out with fans in her way at Saks Store. 5-23-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg Natali's Graduation in NYC Gaga attended with her family to the Graduation of her sister Natali Germanotta in NYC. 5-23-14 At Natali's Graduation in NYC 004.jpg 5-23-14 Instagram 003.jpg At Saks Store in NYC 5-23-14 At Saks Store in NYC 002.jpg 5-23-14 At Saks Store in NYC 001.jpeg 5-23-14 Instagram 004.jpg At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 5-23-14 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg Returning at her apartment in NYC 5-23-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-23-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpeg May 24 Twitter :"This is the best day off ever. I really needed it! I have not left my bed and it feels like heaven! #slumberparty" May 25 Leaving her apartment in NYC 5-25-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG 5-25-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.JPG 5-25-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 5-25-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.JPG Out in Calgary Gaga was seen out in Calgary and meeting with a fan. 5-25-14 Out in Calgary 002.jpg 5-25-14 Out in Calgary 001.jpg|1 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Scotiabank Saddledome 5-25-14 Backstage at Scotiabank Saddledome in Alberta 001.jpeg|Backstage 5-25-14 Backstage at Scotiabank Saddledome in Alberta 002.jpg May 26 LittleMonsters.com :"I took my baby girl for a little walk" 5-26-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Twitter :"@CgyHotYoga you are so sweet! Tweet made my day!" :"I'm SO EXCITED FOR #artRAVECalgary 2nite. Grab your drinks, friends, wigs, fashion, works of art + bad attitudes. Let's celebrate monsters!" :"@ashleyautumnxo u look so cute! Like roseland! ��" :"You look just like me! RT @ashleyautumnxo: Rave Time! ������ #artRAVEedmonton #artRAVE #bikerlivemisfits #artpopball pic.twitter.com/sh9bLjFIp4" 5-26-14 Twitpic 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Rexall Place 5-26-14 Backstage at Rexall Place in Alberta 001.jpg|Backstage 5-26-14 Backstage at Rexall Place in Alberta 002.jpg Leaving the Rexall Place in Edmonton Gaga was seen leaving the Rexall Place and she took pictures with her fans. 5-26-14 Leaving the Rexall Place in Edmonton 001.jpg May 27 Instagram LittleMonsters.com :"I ��Lady Starlight" 5-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"My sister is so beautiful" 5-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg Twitter :"86 yrs old Inez 'Granny Gaga' from Edmonton and I. We had a lovely chat after the show, what an… http://instagram.com/p/ogZIBspFJb/ ''" :"@HauntLikeGaga ������ that's cute''" May 28 Twitter Out in Seattle 5-28-14 Out in Seattle 001.jpg May 29 Instagram Twitter Leaving Hotel in Seattle 5-29-14 Leaving Hotel in Seattle 001.jpg May 30 Instagram :"We take walks and talk about life." 5-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg May 31 Twitter :"Asia loves watching Batman, it's so cute she either wants to marry him or she's found her tribe leader. #batpigLife" Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion